


Apple Spice

by ImagineSciles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camboy!Scott, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineSciles/pseuds/ImagineSciles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles forgets how to properly function on a Tuesday.</p>
<p>He's propped up against the counter reading through his Psych assignment when a throat clears. He slides his book to the side and looks up ready to take their order and freezes. He blinks rapidly, thinking maybe his eyes are playing tricks but they aren't. He tries to say something but all that comes out us a rush of air and a squeak.</p>
<p>Or: The one where Scott is a camboy and Stiles is a big fan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hebecious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebecious/gifts).



> Written for a friend I hope you like it!

Stiles forgets how to properly function on a Tuesday.

He's propped up against the counter reading through his Psych assignment when a throat clears. He slides his book to the side and looks up ready to take their order and freezes. He blinks rapidly, thinking maybe his eyes are playing tricks but they aren't. He tries to say something but all that comes out us a rush of air and a squeak.

The guy shifts his feet. “Uh...you okay?”

The concern in the voice has him snapping back to reality. “Yeah, yeah. I'm, uh, I'm fine.” It comes out squeakier than he would've liked, but he pretends it doesn't. “What can I get you?”

His customer smiles. “Can I get a hot chocolate made with soy? My friend is lactose intolerant. And an apple spice tea? Both mediums.”

Stiles rings up his total. “$6.50, please.” He uses every ounce of focus he has on those two drinks. There is absolutely no way he’s going to look up and notice how he’s biting his lip. Or try to see if he could find that cute little mole through the scruff. Or how he’s watching Stiles' every move.

Nope. Not looking.

He finishes the two drinks with minimal burning and hands them over carefully.

“Thanks Stiles.”

Stiles’ eyes go wide because holy shit he knows his name.

The guy points with his pinky.

Right, his badge.

“I'm Scott.” Scott lifts the drinks a bit. “If these are any good I'll be back.”

Stiles nods, because what else is he supposed to do, and watches as Scott walks out of the campus coffee shop. He is totally not staring at his ass.

***

Stiles' shift at the shop and following classes couldn't be over fast enough.

He bursts into his dorm room, thanking every god that his roommate is still in class. He tosses all the stuff on the floor and yanked out his laptop.

He quickly logs in and types a quick address and instantly finds what he’s looking for. Alpha_Puppy106.

Whose name is apparently Scott, and has been the entirety of his wank bank since nearly the start of his college career.

***

Stiles found him on accident.

He was just trying to find some quick porn to get off to, but it was proving to be more difficult than he thought. Nothing was really getting his gears going, so with one final click he went for My Roommate Finally Left. Not the best title, but whatever.

The video starts off with a body coming into view and being entirely way too close to the camera. Then they move back and you see them from just below their nose down. Their jaw is a bit crooked with a little mole and their lips are pink, smooth, and Stiles kind of wants them against his own.

"I've been at school for three weeks, and my roommate is finally finally going to be gone long enough for me to get off properly." Stiles wasn't expecting much - just a guy having some good quality self love with his hand. And it was, Stiles was ridiculously hard watching it happen but he refused to touch himself.

There was 16 minutes of video left, and he was determined to see it to the end.

He nearly died when the filthy words start falling out of the dude’s mouth. Stiles found himself nodding and agreeing as if he could actually be seen or heard. He had to kick his boxers off because they felt too tight and he was too hot. When there was only six minutes left, the guy shifted so he can reach between his cheeks and press fingers inside of himself, letting out this needy sound that forced Stiles to grab the base of his dick hard to stop himself from coming then and there. Four minutes left and he grabbed a dildo and started fucking himself.

Stiles was done.

He came without meaning to. He painted his stomach in thick white ropes and his vision whited out for a moment. It came back just in time to see the guy arch as much as he can and come all over himself using only the toy.

Alpha_Puppy106 was Stiles' new and instant favorite.

When Alpha_Puppy106 starts doing live Saturday shows, Stiles found a new way to spend his Saturday nights.

***

He's kind of disappointed when he logs on and there's no new videos.

***

Stiles forgets about his run in when four days go by and he doesn't see him again. He shrugs it off as a fluke and he's already convinced himself that Scott isn't Alpha_Puppy106 anyway.

He's stuck working the night shift because he got suckered into switching shifts with Allison so she could go on a date with her girlfriend. He's never been so bored in his life. It can't be 7:30pm fast enough.

At 6:23 he starts wiping counters and tables. The few customers sitting at the tables catch the hint and start gathering their things and clearing out. At 6:45 he starts cleaning up the expired pastries and dating the ones that can be saved. At 7:15 he's starting to clean the coffee machine he hears the door open.

He groans.

“Is it too late to get a drink?”

Stiles is about to tell the customer that yes, it too late because he's cleaning the machine. Unfortunately, the customer is Scott and instead of saying Yes he blurts out, “No, you can have anything you want.”

Scott chuckles and bites his lip. Stiles' face goes red when he realizes how desperate he sounds.

“And what exactly does anything include?”

“Me.” Stiles' eyes go wide. “Tea! Tea and coffee.”

Scott smirks. “I'll take the first one.” Stiles freezes. “The tea. Can you make the apple spice one again?” Stiles nods.

He makes the tea the same as last time and hands the cup over. “How much?” 

“It's on the house.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Have a good night Scott.”

“I will.” Scott smiles and leaves with his tea.

***

Stiles logs on with time to spare. The video feed is just an empty room but once his headphones are in he can hear rustling in the background.

Scott, because all of Stiles' hard work to convince himself it isn't him is gone, comes into view with a smile and a wave. He has the cup of tea in his hand and Stiles swears he has a heart attack.

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late. I had to stop and get me something to drink, and I got distracted." His eyes flit over to the text that's coming up on the screen. "Nothing bad. The barista is cute." Scott laughs. "I'm not going to say their name. But he's cute. He has gorgeous eyes and I think he'd look cute with my dick in his mouth." Stiles chokes on his spit. "Or maybe licking me open."

Scott can't be talking about him right? Like, maybe there was another barista at another place.

"He makes a mean apple spice tea. I could drown in this."

Scott takes the last few sips and sets the cup off to the side. "Does he have a big dick? I don't know. He spent most of his time looking flustered behind the counter." Scott chuckles. "I think he knows who I am. Or has watched at least a video or two. I caught him looking at my mouth more than once."

Okay, so apparently he wasn't as stealthy as he thought.

Scott arches a eyebrow. "I don't know if he is or isn't. I should put on a good show though, just in case."

Stiles watches with wide eyes as Scott teases the viewer, lifting up his shirt just enough to tweak at his dusky nipples.

He lets out a soft moan and smiles softly at the camera. "I wonder what his mouth would feel like." Scott trails a hand down his belly to dip into the waist of his pants. "I wonder if he'd bite. Cover me in marks."

Scott undoes his button and zipper to give himself enough room to reach inside, grabbing at his cock and rolling his hips into his own touch. Scott licks his lips. "Maybe he'd beg for me. He'd probably look good on his knees. Begging for my cock, my touch." Scott shimmies out of his pants, kicks them off to the side. "I bet he'd open up so good for me. Whining and begging me for my fingers. Rushing me, asking me to fuck him deep and hard. I bet he sound so good when he moans.

The notifications of messages started to ding like crazy, drawing Scott out of his fantasy.

"God, I'd be so good if he wanted to fuck me. I'd open up for him. His fingers-" Scott moaned and sucked three fingers into his mouth. He trailed damp fingers down his belly and to his ass. He traced around his hole before he pressed two inside fast and deep with a hiss. "God, his fingers. They’re long and beautiful, they'd feel so good. They'd go nice and deep and touch everywhere." Scott quickly glances at the words on the screen before his eyes roll into the back of his head.

Scott nods at whatever he read and lets out a whine. "If he's watching. He should really make his way to....mmnh Alpha Phi. Second floor." Scott presses his fingers as deep as he can. "L-last room on the right. Oh god. Please."

Stiles yanks out his headphones and slams his laptop shut. He's yanking on his shoes and ignoring his obvious boner as his roommate comes stumbling into the room obviously tipsy.

"I gotta go I'll be back tomorrow!" Stiles doesn't even wait for a reply before he's dashing across campus.

Alpha Phi is a good distance from his dorm - clear across campus, and nearly off the grounds.

He makes it there in what has to be record time. He knocks on the door and shift awkwardly, he still has a boner and it kind of hurts now that he's not distracted. The door is opened by a guy who looks like he should be teaching a college class instead of being in one.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Scott."

The guy crosses his arms over his chest. "He asked not to be bothered."

"I, uh...he invited me."

The guy narrows his eyes, before pulling out his phone. He sends a text and there's only a few seconds before there's a response. "Go ahead."

Stiles tries not to break his neck as he takes the stairs two at a time. He reaches the last door and hesitates before knocking quickly.

He hears a quick curse before there's some shuffling before the door is yanked open by a very disheveled looking Scott in nothing but his t-shirt.

Scott looks up, and a filthy smile spreads across his face. "So Derek wasn't lying."

"Derek?"

"Dark and broody guy that answered the door." Scott lifts up his arm to get more comfortable against the door frame. Stiles couldn't help but to look down. Scott's shirt rode up and his cock was on full display. Stiles swallowed thickly before looking back up at Scott's face.

"Want to find out if you look as good with your mouth on me as I imagined?" Scott asks.

Stiles nods and Scott doesn't waste any time pulling Stiles into his room.


End file.
